warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hatching
Does Grasspaw like Ravenpaw? -LeafwhiskerSoul of the Dragon Yeah. That's the first hint. Maybe she'll be lucky and not end up like Blackheart and Redfang. Forests are life 21:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. -Leaf Does Ravenpaw like Grasspaw or does Hawkpaw?- WhiskerLeaf I honestly don't know what I'm going to do there. I'm probably going to make him jealous or something. And there's something that Ravenpaw likes about Grasspaw, too, but it isn't about her. It'll be revealed later in the series. Probably in the 5th or 6th book. RavenxGrass sounds better I think. --*Leafwhisker* It does! I'm glad you agree with me! Have you read up to the beginning of Chapter 4 yet? I surprised myself by writing that, actually. Hah! I'm like a writer. Forests are life 22:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) So, Waterheart's kits can change too? -Leaf Yup. They inherited it. Ravenpaw just dreamed about it. (The Strange Children- Ravenkit, Crowkit and Hawkkit as Twolegs) Forests are life 13:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Cool! -Leaf Make snakes attack the camp, that would be odd. Dragonrider4life That would be odd. (And I thought about it! YOU READ MY MIND!) But it didn't seem realistic- and this is a setup for the end of the book. So, yeah. Forests are life 21:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That is so creepy!! -Dragonrider4life What's so creepy 'bout it? Forests are life 23:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I keep "reading" your mind. -Leaf Hmmm... I'll sum this up in three words. #You #are #strange And awesome! XD Forests are life 00:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) lol I was born to be strange. By the way I love this story. "Who's gonna be the Medicne Cat now?-Leaf That's revealed in First Flight, when I finally finish the first chapter. Ugh so much work to do... big finish there as well (in First Flight)! Thanks for reading! Forests are life 00:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Can I guess what the third book in the series is? -Leaf Sure! Go ahead! Forests are life 12:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) 'K um Leaving the Nest? --Dragonrider4life Good try, but NO! Ha ha ha ha You'll find out after the second book! Forests are life 13:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) It's tough thinking of names about birds :P Dragonrider4life 13:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) It is, isn't it? Forests are life 13:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) *nods* Yup. -Dragonrider4life 13:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I totally need help! I hav no clue how 2 make a cooler siggy! --Da Twizard of Oz 13:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) 'K to make a siggie you.. well it's hard to explane. erm this good? --->Da Twizard of Oz If you like it you copy and paste it to your prefines--Dragonrider4life 14:23, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I like that siggy! :D Forests are life 14:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Me too, if it was mine I'd so use it but change the inside! :P Oh yeah, do you like this siggie better--->*Leafwhisker* or this one --->?-Dragonrider4life 15:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Do I have to choose? Ugh... um... I like the blue and green one better. It makes me want one! Wait I just had an idea for one! Forests are life 17:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The code is hard -Dragonrider4life 17:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You can copy it into your preferences. Forests under sky 18:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I knows but on the my other computer you cant copy and paste! :o -Rain Drops Fallin' on my Head